bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon God Granados
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10095 |no = 750 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93, 102 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 44, 51, 58, 65, 72, 79, 86, 93, 100, 107, 114, 121 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 51, 58, 65, 72, 79, 86, 93, 100, 107, 114, 121, 128, 135, 142, 149 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Lava from deep beneath the ground which gained a will of its own, manifesting itself in the form of a dragon. Its red-hot claws are hot enough to mold metal with a simple touch, and its blazing wings have the power to dry up entire oceans. The existence of this creature alone altered the topography of the world, alluding to the idea that it was not initially part of the gods' plans. When its amazing powers overflow to the surface, they solidify in an instant. It is said that in order to send this dangerous creature back to its home the gods had to make many a sacrifice. |summon = There's no use in self-doubt. Just let your soul burn. Life is but a dancing flame! |fusion = Yes, throw these souls into the fire. Make it hotter, and hotter! Feed these souls to the flame! |evolution = Burn your heart. Incinerate your soul. It will glorify your existence! | hp_base = 4240 |atk_base = 1077 |def_base = 1371 |rec_base = 995 | hp_lord = 6050 |atk_lord = 1856 |def_lord = 1823 |rec_lord = 1388 | hp_anima = 6793 |rec_anima = 1190 |atk_breaker = 2054 |def_breaker = 1625 |atk_guardian = 1658 |def_guardian = 2021 |rec_guardian = 1289 |def_oracle = 1724 | hp_oracle = 5753 |rec_oracle = 1685 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Fire God Barrier |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Fire types & 20% boost to Atk and max HP for all Units |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Ruin's Breath |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable Injury and Weakness effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Ignition Breath |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable Injury and Weakness effect & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict, 45% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10094 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}